


Dangerous Woman

by evaksskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak, M/M, Party, Smut, Swearing, Top Even, boy squad banter, confident even, loner isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaksskam/pseuds/evaksskam
Summary: First time writing skam and M/M smut, please be nice!Inspired by the song "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande.Isak and Even meet at a party.Read the notes!





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Just reiterating that this is my first time ever writing skam fanfiction, and M/M smut. Please let me know if you like it, and if it's shit be kind about it lmao. If this is any good I have more writing ideas but tbh practice makes perfect. I don't have a beta or anything so if there are any mistakes I apologize. I'm really nervous to post this and it's taking a lot of guts to do so haha

_Dangerous Woman_

**Friday, 21:21**

The start of a weekend, and here Isak was sitting alone in the flat he shared with Eskild, Noora, and Linn. Every weekend was the same, Eskild would try to convince Isak to go out with him instead of moping around at home, Noora would go out with the girls, and by some miracle Linn had found a group of friends who she would begrudgingly agree to go out with. So why was Isak sitting at home alone? He didn't truly know. Maybe it was the safety of his warm bed, the appeal of having a beer and watching something on Netflix.

Alone without the trouble of the world outside his flat is how he feels safest. Pulling him out of his thoughts is a text from Jonas. What would Isak do without Jonas? He was the main reason Isak wasn't a complete recluse. Sometimes he would convince Isak to go out partying with him and the boys. Tonight was one of those nights.

 

**Jonas 21:30,**

Hey, how about going out with us tonight? It’s been a while. We miss you, and it’s not going to be a huge party tonight. Promise.

**Isak 21:31,**

Okay, fine. Meet at mine?

**Jonas 21:32,**

Yes! Thank you.

 

Sighing, and sliding his phone back into his pocket, Isak wonders if he should text Jonas and tell him something came up. Part of him wanted to do just that, but part of him told him to get a fucking life. He decided to go with the latter. Assessing his outfit, he decided what he had on was fine. Tight black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a grey flannel would do.

A few minutes later, Jonas, Madhi, and Magnus had arrived. Isak nervously opened the door and greeted them. “Hi guys.”

Magnus laughed, “Man! Do you need to get out of here or what? Come on, it’ll be fun.” Isak just rolled his eyes and sarcastically said “I doubt it, but let’s go before I change my mind.”

Everyone left, not before Isak grabbed his favorite snapback. After a short walk out from the tram they found themselves at Jonas’ said party. The only issue was, it was the opposite of what he had expected.

“Shit man, this is fucking hype! There’s so many people here.” Magnus yelled excitedly. Madhi scoffed, “Yeah, so many people are here you might actually get laid.” Shortly after that Magnus and Madhi started firing sarcasm back and forth before going off into the party leaving Jonas and Isak outside.

“Fuck, Jonas, this is not what I signed up for!” Isak groaned, slightly shaking his head.

“I know, I know, but we’re already here and you might as well go in and TRY to enjoy yourself.”

Isak could see that Jonas was practically begging and so he decided to just go in for a little. It wouldn’t be too bad..right?

After a few minutes, he and Jonas had managed to lose each other and Isak began to feel more aware of how huge this party was. He decided to grab a beer and sit out in the backyard. The house itself was quite large, most of the people being inside due to Oslo’s cold weather. Sipping his beer and looking out at the moon, he thought to himself that this wasn't too bad, it wasn't all that different from what he did on his own, just a different setting. Isak was feeling brave tonight, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the slight buzz he was beginning to feel from the alcohol, or the fact that he felt good in his outfit. Getting up, he decided to go on to the dance floor. Ariana Grande’s “Dangerous Woman” was playing much to his surprise as it wasn't much as “classic” a party song. “So much for real music at parties, huh?” A deep voice said closely to his ear, feeling someone’s hot breath on him. Isak jumped and whirled around to find the definition of sexy standing in front of him. It was cliché, but he couldn't look away from the handsome stranger.

The said stranger in front of him was tall, blonde, and had a dangerous smirk on his face. Stuttering in his response, Isak said “Uh, yeah, I guess so. I'm more of a hip hop kind of guy.” The stranger in front of him grinned and extended his hand for a handshake, “Yes, exactly! I'm Even by the way. Nice to meet you.” Isak much to his surprise reached out and shook his hand without even thinking. The stranger, no, Even had a really firm grip. Isak could feel a lump in his throat as he swallowed hard. “I'm uh, Isak. Nice to meet you too.” Even chuckled, “Well, “uh Isak”, this may seem forward of me, but you are one handsome man with good taste in music. What do you say about getting out of here?”

Isak froze with the proposition. The song playing in the background echoed in his mind.

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_  
Looking back and forth between Even and the party, Isak’s resolve sets. Fuck it.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

After silently riding the tram together, the tension between them apparent, Isak being unsure if it was due to them having just met, or if it was straight up sexual, they arrived to what Isak presumed was Even’s flat.

After Even let them in, Isak realized how alone they were together in his flat and he began to feel nervous. Very nervous. As always he questioned every move he made.

Even’s deep voice startled him from his thoughts. Fuck him and his sexy voice startling him every time he speaks.

“You okay there? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do.” Even breathed at him, again from an extremely close proximity, it almost feels like he knows Isak won't say no.

“No, uh, I do. I'm just thinking.”

“Well Isak,” Even said, closing the distance between them, pressing Isak against the wall gripping his waist strongly, “Maybe you should stop thinking.” Even says, leaning his face in closer, leaving them nose to nose,so dangerously close, his hot breath affecting Isak with a deep shudder. Closing in on him, Even kisses him with a passion Isak wasn't sure he had ever felt before.

Before he could even realize what was happening, Even has snuck his tongue into his mouth, hungrily exploring the heat of his mouth. Isak’s eyes were open in shock for a split second before he reached behind Even’s head and grabs at his soft hair and kissed him back with the same fire. He hadn't realized how turned on he was by him before, but now the painful throbbing in his crotch was apparent and Isak wanted more, he wanted to feel every inch of Even’s skin on him, feel his strong hands running over his body. Isak was going crazy and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He grabbed Even by the collar and pulled him in as close as humanly possible, if that was even possible at this point considering how close they were already. Even pulled back for a moment,with another one of his grins “As delicious as you are in my living room, why don't we take this elsewhere?” Without even getting a chance to reply, Even pulled Isak into his bedroom pushing him onto his bed. Isak was even more turned on and between chaste kisses,their lips pressing together, Isak biting Even’s bottom lip, he breathily moaned, “off,off, off” while tugging at Even’s shirt. Even sat up and pulled his shirt off without losing eye contact. Isak began to take his own shirt off but Even’s hand swatted him away. “That’s my job”. He growled against his neck, kissing and sucking, so his passionate marks would be left there. He took off Isak’s shirt so they were chest to chest, skin to skin, but it wasn't enough for either of them, the tension continuing to build up between them, the room feeling hotter by the second.

Quickly pulling his own jeans off, Even leaned down onto Isak’s chest, kissing down further and further getting nearer to Isak’s evidently hard cock. With a dark look in his eyes, he began to undo Isak’s jeans and remove his boxers. “Are we still okay here?” He asked tentatively before he did anything more. “Fuck, yes we’re great here.” Isak moaned. Isak was way in over his head. Hot, and continuously asks for consent? Clearly he was dealing with an angel here.

_All that you got_  
_Skin to skin, oh my God_ _  
Don't ya stop, boy_

Even leaned down and began to palm at Isak with his hand over his boxers. Isak impatiently thrusted into Even’s hand who smirked at him and tutted, “Isak, did you not learn about patience?”

Isak groaned and rolled his eyes but let Even continue as he didn't want him to stop anytime soon. Even, feeling that Isak was extremely hard took off his boxers, letting Isak’s cock throb painfully as he took his time to take it into his mouth. Isak wasn't huge, but also by no means small. Even just enjoyed torturing the blonde in front of him as he took his cock into his hands firmly, giving a few thrusts before he licked a stripe up the base of his dick.

Isak groaned, wondering how Even could affect him like this with so little. Even continued and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, finally and ever so slowly taking Isak’s cock into his mouth as Isak let out a loud moan underneath him. Even, clearly pleased with himself and confident took Isak’s cock further into his mouth, making full eye contact and reveling in his beauty as he writhed around the bed.”Fuck, Even! I'm going to come if you keep doing that” The blonde underneath him rasped. Letting Isak’s dick out of his mouth with a loud “pop”, he took off his own boxers, feeling the pain of his own hard and swollen dick, precome running out of the head. “Well we can't have you come yet can we? Not before the main event.”

Damn Even and his witty one liners. Isak looked down at the cock in front of him, his mouth watering at the sight.

Even did not fail to notice this, but shook his head. “I can't wait any longer to fuck you.” Even’s blunt words left Isak’s mouth dry, feeling even more of bigger need than he was before. Isak suddenly felt himself being flipped over onto the bed, Even bringing Isak’s ass up into the air. Even stared in awe at the beauty of his round cheeks, his pretty pink hole, all waiting for him. Isak pushed his ass closer to Even, wanting to be clear that he wasn't in a waiting mood anymore.

_Start what I finished_  
_Don't need no hold up_  
_Taking control of this kind of moment_  
_I'm locked and loaded_ _  
_ Completely focused, my mind is open

Even rubbed his thumb on Isak’s hole and without any warning hungrily swirled his tongue around Isak’s rim, leaving the man under him a sweaty mess as he slightly flicked his tongue, pushing it in deeper when he heard Isak’s heavy breathing. “Fuck Even, I can't take anymore, I need your cock in me now.” Isak whined and begged.

“Well, sometimes a man just has to listen to his audience doesn't he?” Even replied smugly as he coated his long fingers in lube and began to stretch Isak’s hole, finger by finger. Once he felt Isak was loose enough, he rolled a condom onto his own cock and spread some lube over it. “I'm going in now, Isak.” He said as he pushed into him slowly, so slowly Isak almost cried out in frustration. Even reached over and put one of his large hands over Isak’s mouth, “shh baby, you’ll feel really good soon”. Once Even was completely in, he tested the waters with a sharp thrust. Isak almost cried at how good it felt, this feeling of warmth, how full he felt.

“Fuck!” Isak yelled out, squirming against Even who pulled himself out completely before snapping his hips back into him, filling Isak completely to the brim and pacing his thrusts to be hard and fast, almost needy. They both needed this so badly.

Isak hadn't felt this in so long, Even’s cock spreading a heat through him, a need for more. “Please Even, more, you feel so fucking good in me” he screamed out. Without replying, Even grabbed his hands onto Isak’s hips, knowing he’d leave marks. Even began to thrust into Isak with fever he didn't know he had, hitting Isak in his sensitive spot over and over, feeling closer to coming as he gripped Isak’s hips harder than before. “When I, fuck, saw you when I walked into that fucking party, I knew I had to have you.” Even grunted between thrusts.

Both of them could be heard breathing heavily, their moans accompanied by the sound of skin slapping skin resonating in the room. They were both so close. Even suddenly had an idea and pulled out of Isak, the boy under him whimpering as he did. Even pushed Isak onto his back and roughly lifts his legs up over his shoulders and enters him again roughly so he could fuck him face to face. Isak moaned his hands reaching to grab Even’s, his mouth wide open, leaving Even a chance to give him a sloppy kiss, moaning into his mouth.

Seeing each other’s faces in the most pleasure set them off, Isak’s orgasm intense and hard,coming onto Even’s chest with Even finishing slowly after, with a few more hard thrusts, coming into the condom.

Both breathing heavily with Even still in Isak, Even laid his head onto Isak’s chest, both of them glistening with sweat. “So, “uh, Isak”, would you like to stay the night?” Even asked without hiding his cockiness. “Well Even, I'm going to have to take you up on that offer seeing as you're still in me, and well, I'm not entirely sure I can walk properly right now.” Isak replied tiredly. “That settles it then.” Even smiled softly. Without even knowing it, they drifted off into sleep soon after with Isak’s brain registering a last thought, that maybe huge parties weren't so bad after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao if people really hate this I'll probably just delete it because I'm not too confident with my writing yet, especially with the amazing works on here. I enjoy writing so I hope I can continue to do so!


End file.
